Harry Potter and the Moonlit Corridor
by maraudette-kim
Summary: Harry is attending Hogwarts for his sixth year. He finds a bunch of clues that were left for him from someone from the past...R
1. Man in the Mirror

Man in the Mirror

The wizarding prison, Azkaban, was probably one of the most horrible places in the world. The majority of the prisoners end up going insane because of the effects the Dementors have on them. Dementors are amongst the foulest creatures, and they feed on the happiness of someone, until that person is left with only painful memories which become unbearable. However, Bellatrix Lestrange, who was one of Lord Voldermort's top supports, remained perfectly sane.

She sat hunched over in her heavily-guarded cell, hardly noticeable in the darkness. She was still distressed that she did not obtain the prophecy for her master. She would occasionally throw a rock at the metal bars to relieve her of her anger or boredom. She suddenly heard voices and footsteps approaching her cell. Squinting into the darkness, she saw the distinct outlines of Lucius Malfoy, Avery, and Macnair.

"How did you get out?!" she shrieked

"Shh" said Lucius Malfoy, "the Dementors are the ones who freed us"

"Alohamora!" shouted Avery, as the lock to Bellatrix's cell opened. She sprang to her feet and joined the others as they broke out into a run.

Harry Potter awoke the next morning with his scar prickling.

_He's pleased, _he thought, _yet at the same time angry..._

"Get up! Get up!" screamed Aunt Petunia as she banged on Harry's bedroom door.

Harry went down in the living room to find Uncle Vernon very disgruntled.

"What's wrong Vernon?" Aunt Petunia asked

"What's wrong?" Uncle Vernon bellowed "I've just lost the largest order of drills I could have _ever_ possibly sold!" He then noticed that Harry was in the room and barked at him to make breakfast. "And don't burn the bacon either, boy"

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said dully

Dudley 'accidentally' broke a glass by knocking it off the table with one of his gorilla-like arms.

"Clean it up" Aunt Petunia ordered Harry

"Mum," Dudley began, "I'm going to have tea at Pier's house."

Harry snorted loudly, and quickly pretended that he had to cough. Drinking tea was the last thing Dudley would do. He knew for a fact that Dudley used this excuse all the time to go out with his gang.

"Of course sweetums," Aunt Petunia replied fondly, patting the top of Dudley's head.

Suddenly the telephone rang as Harry quietly picked it up.

"Hello" said Harry

"HARRY ITS ME – RON! IM CALLING YOU ON THE FELLYPHONE – ER I MEAN TELEPHONE"

"Ron," Harry whispered into the receiver, "don't talk so loud...if any of the Dursleys hear-"

Harry guess that Ron had chose to ignore what he just said because he continued yelling into the phone.

"ANYWAYS, I NEED HELP WITH MY POTIONS HOMEWORK! THAT GIT, SNAPE, WANTS US TO WRITE _THREE_ ROLLS OF PARCHMENT ON THE PROPERTIES OF UNICORN BLOOD"

"Who are you talking to boy?" Uncle Vernon asked from across the room.

"No one" Harry replied quickly, covering the end of the receiver to block out Ron's voice.

"HARRY ARE YOU THERE?"

"You're talking to one of your friends from that freak school you go to" Uncle Vernon said angrily.

"Vernon, be quiet, the neighbours might hear," said Aunt Petunia as she glanced over to the open window.

"How dare you give out _our _phone number?" Uncle Vernon asked.

Jumping out of his chair, Uncle Vernon grabbed the phone and immediately hung up. Harry was surprised at how fast he had crossed the room to get the telephone, when he was usually too lazy to get off the couch to reach the television remote.

"If one more incident like this happens again, I'll lock you under the cupboard for good! If it hadn't been for-"Uncle Vernon trailed off, apparently lost for words. He hastily shifted back into his chair where he joined Dudley watching the television.

Harry didn't need Uncle Vernon to finish what he started saying because Harry had a vague idea. He guessed that Uncle Vernon was still uneasy about the threats he received at King's Cross, from some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. He grinned thinking bout how frightened the Dursleys were when Mad-Eyed Moody revealed his magical eye.

After a long, painful breakfast with the Dursleys, Harry retreated to his bedroom. He opened his trunk and pulled out his Standard Book of Spells, Level 5. Professor McGonagall had set them an assignment on the characteristics of a metamorphagus. Harry tediously picked up his quill and scribbled down a few things Tonks had told him before.

'_Metamorphagus are wizards who have to ability to change their appearance at will...'_

After what seemed like an hour, Harry finished McGonagall's essay.

All of a sudden, a high pitched scream filled the house. Harry dashed down the staircase to find Aunt Petunia in the living room, sobbing on the floor. There was a woman standing above her who was dressed in a sapphire-blue cloak, with a tall, pointed hat.

_Who is she? _Harry thought, _Is she a witch?_

His question was answered when he observed that the woman was indeed, caring a wand.

"Vernon!" Aunt Petunia wailed, "Vernon help me!"

Harry saw Uncle Vernon cowardly crouching in the corner of the room.

"Who – are – you?" Aunt Petunia cried. The woman merely laughed at the remark.

Harry plunged into his pockets and pointed his wand at the back of the woman. Before he had even taken a step she turned around to face him. Harry's jaw dropped as he realized that she looked strangely _familiar. _

"What?" Harry said in disbelief, "Aunt Petunia?!"

The woman looked _exactly_ like Aunt Petunia, and she gave him the same piercing look.

"That's – not – me!" screamed Aunt Petunia, "S-she's an imposter!"

"Petunia?" Uncle Vernon said nervously, "Who is this?"

"I don't know," Aunt Petunia sobbed, "she came out f-from the c-c-cupboard!"

_Of course, _Harry thought, _this isn't Aunt Petunia, it's a .._

"Boggart!" Harry yelled, "She's not real, she's only a boggart"

"She's a boggy watty?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"A boggart" Harry replied

"What is God's name is that?" Uncle Vernon asked impatiently

"It's a shape-shifter. It takes the shape of whatever someone fears the most. The boggart was probably hiding in the cupboard because it likes the darkness." Harry smiled, thinking how much he had just sounded like Hermione.

"And how do you get rid of this ruddy boggart?"

At that moment, Dudley had entered the room, unaware of what everyone was yelling for.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" Dudley said greedily.

Harry gave Dudley a bewildered look as to why he wasn't startled that an exact duplicate of his mother was standing right in front of him. Then, Harry realized that when Dudley had walked in, the boggart changed its shape in to something else 'frightening'. A refrigerator.

Dudley pulled on the handle to open it, when he let out a girlish scream. Harry's face split into a grin when he saw what was in the fridge. Absolutely nothing.

"It's empty," Dudley squealed, "What am I going to eat? Mum, there's no food in here! I'm going to _starve!_

Harry was forced to suppress his laughter as he watched Dudley whimper on the spot. It was highly entertaining until he noticed Uncle Vernon mouth the words_ "Get rid of it – or else"_

"_Riddikulus_" Harry shouted as the boggart was forced into a humiliating image and shut back into the cupboard.

"How the devil did that – er – thing get into our house?" asked Uncle Vernon

"I dunno...maybe it snuck into my trunk before the end of school and ended up in there," Harry said, pointing to the cupboard.

Uncle Vernon gripped Harry's shirt, and pulled his so close he could see his temples throbbing. Uncle Vernon looked back at Aunt Petunia who was too busy comforting Dudley that there _was_ food in the fridge, before looking back at Harry.

"Now you listen to me," Uncle Vernon said, lifting one of his large fingers in Harry's face, "God only knows what you keep upstairs, but whatever you do it DOES NOT LEAVE YOUR ROOM! Got it?"

Harry nodded and silently went up to his room, trying the best he could to remember the only moment in his life, where Dudley had been denied of food.

He sat upright on his bed when he discovered that his theory about the boggart was correct. There lay his trunk, knocked over on one side. He turned it back over and reached over to close the lid, when something reflective caught his eye. It was a piece of the two-way mirror Sirius had given his before Harry smashed it. _Before Sirius had...died, _Harry thought grimly.

After picking up all the different pieces, Harry muttered "Reparo, "as he watched the broken mirror fix itself. He knew that Sirius wouldn't have wanted it to be shattered..even if it was useless. Before, Sirius he told him that he used this mirror to talking to Harry's father, James, when they were in separate detentions.

Harry flushed, as his eyes filled with enough tears to fill the Great Lake. He looked into the mirror to see his mother's friendly, green eyes staring back at him.

Suddenly, before Harry could stop himself, he hopelessly shouted "Sirius Black!"

_Don't be stupid, _he told himself, _He's dead and that's that..._

For a moment the mirror remained exactly the same, but as Harry sadly lowered it, the man staring back at him caught his full attention.

_Oh my God, _Harry thought, _it **can't **be..._


	2. The Unexpected Visit

The Unexpected Visit

"SIRIUS!" Harry said breathlessly

A handsome man with brown eyes and dark hair that casually fell down on his face was beaming at him. Harry blinked for a second to let the water in his eyes empty, when he gasped at the empty mirror.

"Sirius?" Harry said, "Sirius where are you?"

"Sirius!" squealed Dudley, trying to do an imitation of Harry, which made his voice sound five times higher.

"Get out Dudley," Harry said fiercely

Dudley ignored Harry and continued with his mockery. "Sirius where are you? –who's Sirius, your new boyfriend?" Dudley sneered

"What do you mean my new boyfriend?" Harry asked

"Well after hearing you _moan_ at night about 'Cedric' dying, I guess you've found a new mate by now."

With one swift movement Harry pulled out his wand and poked it underneath all three of Dudley's chins.

"Don't you dare! I'll tell Mum –"

It was Harry's turn to taut Dudley. "What's the matter Popkin? Is Ickle Diddykins scared of Harry's wand?" Harry said with a sly smile, which suddenly vanished and was over come by anger. "Don't you _dare_ say that about anyone I mention because you don't know the half of it!" Harry said threw gritted teeth, "Or any of it." Confused, Dudley began getting redder as he screwed up his face into a frown.

"My mistake Diddydums," Harry sniggered, "I meant to say you don't know _anything_."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Dudley spat.

"Didn't have to Diddykins," Harry smirked, "You just said it for me."

The next morning Harry was wakened by the sound of something tapping on his bedroom window. He put on his circular glasses and saw his snowy-white owl, Hedwig, wanting him to let her him. He abruptly opened his window as she helpfully stuck out her leg for him to untie his letter.

Turning the envelop around over, he saw that it was sealed with wax, with an imprint of an 'H.'

"Finally," Harry muttered under his breath

_Dear Mr. H. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you shall attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your sixth year. We will be sending another letter sometime next week with a list of your school supplies needed for this year. We would also like to inform you, that you have been chosen to be Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain, and Mme. Hooch will await an owl with your answer no later than July 30th. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Excitement exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks. _I'm Quidditch Captain,_ Harry thought with glee, _I can't **wait **to see the look on Malfoy's face..._

Grinning broadly, Harry gave his answer to Hedwig to send back to Hogwarts. He also wrote to Ron and Hermione to broadcast the new, exciting news. He then joyfully ran downstairs to find Uncle Vernon sorting threw a large pile of bills.

_Nothing can ruin this day,_ Harry thought_, Nothing at all..._

"Good news Petunia, "Uncle Vernon said, holding up a letter for his wife to read, "It's from Marge, she says she's in town and drop in for dinner."

Harry stopped in his tracks and let an outcry of disapproval. "Uncle Vernon can I just skip dinner and stay in my bedroom?" Harry pleaded

"Absolutely not," Uncle Vernon snarled, "Who will I have to server the food and clean up the kitchen after? And I swear Boy, any funny business and I'll make sure that you never go back to that – er- school again! Now get out of my site."

Harry moodily stomped upstairs and into his bedroom where he wrote a short letter to Mr. Weasley.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_I remember you told me to write to you anytime that I wanted. Well, today my aunt and uncle are treating my really.. lousy, and I was wondering if you could possibly pick me up whenever you're not too busy._

_Thanks,_

_Harry_

Harry reread his letter and sent it off with Hedwig to number 12 Grimmauld Place. With immense satisfaction, he lay down on his bed for the rest of the day.

At six o'clock, someone knocked on the front door. Harry unmistakably the sound of Aunt Marge and her 'guard' dog Ripper.

Sulking, Harry quietly joined the rest of the Dursleys at the front door. Aunt Marge, who had an uncanny resemblance of her brother, was busy greeting Dudley (or as she liked to say 'Dudders') and planted a kiss on his cheek. Harry hoped that Aunt Marge wouldn't notice him, but unfortunately for him, she did. Aunt Marge violently threw her coat at Harry as he glared at her.

That night, dinner was most unpleasant for Harry because of all the insulting things Aunt Marge had to say about him and his family.

"I'm telling you Petunia, I don't know how you put up with him," said Aunt Marge, giving Harry a nasty look.

"It's quite easy you see," Harry said smartly, "Whenever I'm around they just ignore me."

"I suppose they don't even want to look at you," said Aunt Marge, as the rest of the Dursleys nodded in agreement, "I guess that's what happens when people don't want to look at something so.._horrible._"

"Well now you know the reason why all these years I haven't looked right at you," Harry replied angrily.

Infuriated, Aunt Marge raised from her chair, as her massive stomach collided with her dinner plate causing her white blouse to get stained with tomato sauce. Harry couldn't tell which was redder; the tomato sauce or Aunt Marge's fuming face.

"Now Marge, restrain yourself," Uncle Vernon said timidly. Aunt Marge stepped towards Harry with her hand in tight fists. Aunt Petunia gave a frightened gasp, when Uncle Vernon yelled, "Marge, this is uncalled for!"

Aunt Marge gave Uncle Vernon a dangerous look, as he nervously sank back into his chair. She then ruthlessly grabbed a fist full of Harry's hair and pulled upwards.

Harry let out a desperate cry for help, but saw that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wouldn't dare cross paths with Aunt Marge, and Dudley was too busy watching television.

"You're never going to say that again, GOT IT?" Aunt Marge asked forcefully.

Without answering, Harry spat into her face as she released him and wiped his spit out of her eyes. "I don't care if you are family," Aunt Marge screamed, "If you ever – "

CRASH

Before Aunt Marge could finish what she was saying, someone used a rock to smash the kitchen window into smithereens.

Aunt Petunia let out a horrified scream and held Dudley safely in her arms. "Vernon...Vernon go see w-who threw t-that rock!"

Uncle Vernon cautiously walked towards the broken window and poked his head outside. "Who's there?" Uncle Vernon asked, "C'mon show yourself!"

"Hello," said a recognizable voice

"AHH" Uncle Vernon shouted as he leapt in fear. There was an eccentric woman standing outside in the garden. She was clad in an emerald green clock and had bleached blonde hair that was twisted into many little braids.

"Erm..Tonks is that you?" Harry asked

"Indeed it is," Tonks replied heartily, "I know this hair _really _doesn't go very well with my facial features," she added. Harry saw her close her eyes as she was obviously concentrating on something. Suddenly, her hair changed to an electric blue color, that in Harry's opinion, looked even worse.

Harry looked around at the Dursleys who were all dumbfounded. "She – changed – her – hair," Dudley said sounding impressed, yet at the same time scared.

"I demand that you explain the reason why you shattered our window," said Uncle Vernon, who was trying to show Aunt Petunia in how brave he was being.

"Oh – yes – bout that, I'm terribly sorry. You see I'm a bit –er- clumsy sometimes," Tonks began," And all I wanted to do was to get your attention by throwing something. I accidentally threw a rock that was a little heavier, (Aunt Petunia glared at her) okay a lot heavier that it looked."

"TONKS!" yelled a tall, dark wizard known as Kingsley Shackbolt, "What's taking so long?"

Behind him, Harry could see three people descending from the air, that were none other than Mr. Weasley, Lupin, and Mad-Eyed Moody. When Mr. Weasley landed, he smoothly got off his broom and walked over to Uncle Vernon.

"Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley! I think we've met before," Mr. Weasley said politely as he stuck out his hand threw the broken window. Instead of shaking Mr. Weasley's hand, Uncle Vernon's eyes widened in terror, as he had obviously remembered Mr. Weasley's last visit.

"I demand that you lot leave at once – you are breaking an entry!"

"Don't be a fool Dursley," Moody growled as Uncle Vernon flinched at the site of his eye.

"What do you want?" Uncle Vernon asked suspiciously

"Well, you see, Harry wrote to me this morning and told me how you weren't treating him properly. All we want, is to make sure that Harry gets to Hogwarts safely"

"What's Hogwarts?" asked Aunt Marge, would hadn't spoken for a while.

"It's a wizarding school," Tonks replied

"I thought you said the boy attended Saint Brutus's Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys?"

"Yes, well we had to think of something to tell you," Uncle Vernon replied sheepishly, "But that doesn't matter because this boy is _never_ going off with you lot! Not as long as I remain in charge of my household." Aunt Petunia beamed at her husband when she suddenly let out a loud shriek.

Moody had pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Uncle Vernon. "He's coming with us Dursley, and there's nothing you can do a damn about it."

"Now Moody there's no need for that," Mr. Weasley said sternly.

"Harry, go get your trunk," said Lupin, "We've got a long ride ahead of us."

Harry returned with his trunk and Hedwig's cage tucked under his arm.

"Come here boy, I need to Disillusion you," said Moody as he rapped him on the head. Harry was put in the same, cold sensation as before, and looked at the Dursleys.

"Oh my God, what have they done to you?" asked Aunt Petunia, sounding somewhat concerned, "And what if the neighbours see?"

"Now Harry," Tonks began, "From what I hear you're a pretty good at flying –"

"Kid's a natural"

"Yes – well, I just charmed the broom to stay on the exact route to make sure you have a safe flight." Uncle Vernon snorted, and Harry knew that he was probably upset that there wasn't a chance for him to die.

Harry walked to the back of the yard with everyone else, as he saw Lupin point his wand over his shoulder and mutter, "_Reparo_" at the window.

Before Harry knew it, he was flying along with the rest of the Order in a V-shape. Harry felt something feathery touched his arm, when he realized that Lupin had let Hedwig out of her cage to fly next to him.

Suddenly something happened to Harry's broomstick and it began jolting up and down. Harry desperately clutched the handle with his numb hands.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks yelled as Harry crashed into her.

Then the broom stopped in midair and dropped towards the groud. "AHH" Harry yelled.

_I'm going to die, _Harry thought as he began falling from a hundred feet above the ground, _Uncle Vernon will be pleased..._

He shut his eyes as the wind violently wiped his face. He then felt someone firmly grab his wrist and heaved him on their broomstick.

"Everything alright Harry?" someone asked casually

Harry looked to see who saved him, when he felt like a ball that had been punctured with no air left inside. "S-sirius-s-s" Harry said weakly, before he closed his eyes and fainted.


	3. The Photo Album

The Photo Album 

"Harry are you alright?"

Harry felt someone gently shake his shoulder. "He doesn't look too good, does he?"

"Oh, Ron he nearly fell a hundred feet"

"Shh," someone said impatiently, "Be quiet you two or you'll wake him."

Harry turned over in his bed and slowly opened his eyes. He was laying in a room with an ornate design. In the corner of the room was a large fireplace with intricate markings and flames that nearly went three feet high. Mrs. Weasley was plopped in a leather armchair, and was knitting furiously, like there was no tomorrow. In front on the fire, Ron and Hermione sat on a Persian rug and were bickering at each other as usual.

"Harry!" Hermione said happily as he rose from the bed, "How are you?"

Instead of answering, Harry blurted, "Where are we?"

"Twelve Grimmauld Place of course, mate," Ron said, "and guess what, we're in Sirius's bedroom – **_ow!_**" Hermione had kicked Ron in the shins and whispered, "Ron – you – are – so – tactless!"

"That _hurt_," Ron said, hopping around on one leg and holding the other in pain.

"Good"

The bedroom door opened and Mr. Weasley walked in, beaming at Harry. "Oh Harry, you gave us quite a scare! Tonks really has to work on her charming abilities. Oh and Molly we really have to get a start on dinner."

Mrs. Wealsey looked displeased with the socks she had tried to knit without magic, and muttered, "Wasting my bloody time," before she left with her husband.

"Well, we better go and help downstairs too," said Hermione, as the three of them left to the kitchen.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry saw Tonks sprinting towards him.

"Harry! Harry wait – oh –"Tonks cried as she tripped over her untied shoelace and dropped the dishes she was carrying.

Harry covered his ears, as he waited to hear the blood-curdling screeches of Mrs. Black to fill the house.

_That's funny,_ he thought, _She'd have started screaming by now_...

Harry looked over to where the moth eaten, velvet curtains were last year, when he noticed that they remained shut and not a sound could be heard from behind them.

Before Harry had opened his mouth to ask why she wasn't screaming, he saw Fred and George strolling towards him with identical mischievous grins.

"You owe everything to us," George said simply

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked

"Well you see she can really be quite annoying sometimes," Fred smirked, "so one day, George and I agreed that we had had enough and put a piece of _Weasley's Super Stick Tape_ over her mouth."

"Our latest invention," said George

"Guaranteed a life-time stick, and George and I are the only ones who know how to get it off," said Fred

"And if it can shut her up, it'll work on _anyone,"_ George sniggered.

"That's just what we need for Malfoy," Ron said, as everyone hooted with laughter

"Everyone thinks its brilliant," said George, "except for Mum of course. She said that it was disrespectful."

"But when we threatened to take off the tape, she insisted that we shouldn't touch the painting incase we ruin it," Fred said grinning, "Some excuse."

"Hey, you two," shouted Lupin from across the hall, "Get into the kitchen, your mother would like a word with you."

"Oh rotten luck," Fred said sulkily, "Mum probably found the dung beetles we tried to slip into Snape's soup."

Harry watched the twins sadly walk towards the kitchen before he asked, "Snape is eating here?"

"Yep," Ron said miserably

"Oh – Harry – I'm glad you're alright," said Tonks from behind him, "I'm really sorry about what happened with the broomstick, I was sure that I used the right charm. Hmm, well you three better go get seats at the table."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the dinner room and saw that there were only three seats left at the table, and they were right next to Snape.

"Great," Ron grunted as he quickly grabbed the farthest seat away from him.

Unfortunately for Harry, he was left with the seat next to Snape.

"Well, Potter I see your going to be staying here for the rest of the holidays," Snape said with a sneer, "Pity."

Harry ignored Snape and pretended that he didn't hear what he said. "Pass the salt, Ron," Harry said politely

"Here Harry, why don't you have some of _these_," said Fred, winking at him.

"No thanks," Harry said looking at the potatoes Fred had offered him

"Give them here, Potter," Snape said coldly, as he grabbed the bowl right out of Harry's hands. Harry saw Fred give George the 'thumbs up' sign, as Snape put a spoon full of potatoes in his mouth.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked

"I dunno"

"Oh, Harry dear, a letter with your O.W.L.S just arrived," said Mrs. Weasley as she handed it to him.

"What did you get?" Ron asked anxiously

_Student: **Mr. H. Potter**_

_Exam: **Ordinary Wizarding Level (OWLs)**_

_**Transfiguration –** Exceeds Expectations (teacher, Prof. McGonagall) _

_**Charms – **Acceptable (teacher, Prof. Flitwick)_

_**Potions – **Dreadful (teacher, Prof. Snape)_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts – **Outstanding (teacher, Prof. Umbridge)_

_**Herbology – **Acceptable (teacher, Prof. Sprout)_

_**Care of Magical Creatures – **Acceptable (teacher, Prof. Hagrid)_

_**History of Magic – **Poor (teacher, Prof. Binns) _

_**Divination – **Poor (teacher, Prof. Trelawny) _

_**Astronomy – **Acceptable (teacher, Prof. Sinistra)_

_(name) _

"Well, mate you did better than me in almost everything," said Ron as he patted Harry on the back

Harry was overall pleased with his exam results, except for his Potions. He knew that he didn't deserve an 'E', but he certainly didn't deserve a 'D'. He saw Snape look sideways at his letter, as his lip curled into a horrible smile.

Suddenly, Snape got up from his chair and ran towards the washroom. Fred and George exploded with laughter as Mrs. Weasley gave them a furious look.

"He's going to be in there for a long time," George said rubbing his stomach, which was sore from laughter. "A really long time."

"What did you put in those potatoes?" Ron asked laughing

"One of the Skiving Snackboxes that didn't quite – ahem – work out," Fred said giving Harry a sly smile.

"Which one is it?" Hermione asked

"Diarrhea Delight," George said proudly

By the time everyone had left, the three of them slowly walked up the stairs. "I've got to tell you something," Harry muttered, "Just not here." Hermione and Ron nodded as they followed him into Sirius's bedroom.

Ron and Hermione sat on the bed, as Harry sunk into the armchair and gazed into the fire.

"I saw him," Harry said quietly

"Saw who?" Ron asked

"Sirius. He saved me," Harry said as he felt a lump in his throat begin to develop.

"But Harry he's –"

"Dead. I know you think that, but he saved me when I was about to die." Ron opened his mouth in awe. "He was flying on a broomstick and I was nearly about to hit the ground when he caught me."

"But Harry, how would Sirius get a broomstick when he's—"

"He's not dead, I saw him!" Harry shouted

"He's dead," someone said quietly from the corner of the room. Harry turned to see Lupin coming threw the door. "Sorry," Lupin said, "I came to give you this, and I over heard what you were saying."

Harry took the envelop that he had left on the table and said, "Well I suppose you could tell me who did save me then?"

"I did"

"No, that's not possible, sir," Harry said, "Sirius grabbed my-"

"Wrist," Lupin finished for him, "No Harry, I grabbed your wrist."

"He spoke to me," Harry continued, "he said-"

"Everything alright Harry?" Lupin said, without looking at Harry

The room was plunged into a strange silence, as Lupin finally said, "I know you miss him Harry, but you have to clear your head and realize that he's gone."

It was almost one o'clock in the morning, and Harry was unable to sleep due to the fact that he was right above the washroom. It seemed that Snape was unable to leave because Harry constantly heard him flush the toilet, leave the washroom, and quickly run back in again.

Harry also felt uncomfortable sleeping in Sirius's bed and decided to go sit by the fireplace. He gazed into the fire when he noticed a dark, mahogany bookshelf that was left open. He decided to see what was inside, and saw that the entire shelves were full of photo albums.

He pulled out an album that was maroon with a gold trim and flipped to the front page. Harry felt his stomach turn inside. The picture was of Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, and _Peter, _Harry thought with a large amount of hatred.

For the next hour, Harry looked at the various pictures in many albums. When he decided that his eyes were too tired he closed the albums and slowly rose to his feet, when he stopped in midair.

At the very back on the shelf, was a thin, black album that looked like someone had tried to throw into the fire because of all the burn marks. He carefully picked it up and looked at the first page. It was a picture of a woman, who was sleeping.

_Sirius's mother, _Harry thought, _But why are her eyes closed?_

There was a tiny print at the bottom on the photo that was penciled in.

_Eloise Black 1899-1980_

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. _It's a book of the dead, _Harry thought grimly.

Suddenly someone knocked on Harry's door. He quickly threw the album into his trunk and shakily said, "Come in."


	4. Blind Granny

Blind Granny 

Lupin was at the doorway, and smiled at Harry, "I thought I heard you up." He sat down in the armchair opposite him and said softly "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Harry asked even though he had already guessed

"Sirius," Lupin said grimly

"Well I don't want to," Harry replied cooly

There was an awkward silence and Harry couldn't find the courage to look Lupin in the eyes. He knew that Lupin was watching him, because Harry could practically feel his stare.

"Perhaps another time," Lupin said breaking the silence," when you're ready," he added before he left the room.

The next morning Harry woke up earlier that everyone else, and headed towards the kitchen. When he passed the washroom, he heard the wooden door creak open.

Harry could hardly believe his eyes. Snape hadn't left the bathroom the _whole_ night, and he looked paler than usual if that was even possible. He had huge bags drooping from his bloodshot eyes, with his greasy hair flat against his head.

"Potter," he said angrily

"Sir..?"

Suddenly, Snape put on an expression that looked as though he was in pain, and abruptly ran back into the washroom.

_Serves him right, _Harry thought, _git.._

Harry went into the kitchen and walked in on Moody who had taken his eye out and was shaking it a glass of water.

"The damn thing keeps on getting stuck," he informed Harry, who felt sick and considered joining Snape in the bathroom.

BANG

Fred and George Apparated on each side of Harry with their arms casually leaning on his shoulder. They were both dressed in matching vibrant, yellow jackets, which Harry guessed that they had decided to 'treat' themselves again.

"Oh, hello Harry," said George who pretended that he had just noticed him," didn't see you there."

"We've got a little present for you," Fred said teasingly. Suddenly, he realized that Moody was in the room and look at George who grimaced and nodded.

"Oi Moody! There's a boggart in Mum's room that she needs help sorting out," Fred said in a serious tone.

After hearing this, Moody quickly jogged upstairs towards Mrs. Weasley's room.

"Anyways, Harry we've got something for you," George said as he handed Harry a tin of peppermints.

"Gee guys, thanks," Harry said sarcastically, "I didn't know my breath was that bad."

"It's not for your breath you git," Fred laughed, "though you could certainly use some," he added as he waved his hand jokingly in front of his nose.

"All jokes aside, this is our latest creation," said George as his eyes shone with excitement.

"It's only disguised as that tin," Fred added

"We want you to use this on the Slytherins. Just because we're not there this year, doesn't mean they are going to get off easy," George said with a smirk

"All you have to do is put it in their drinks. We promise you'll like what you see," Fred snickered

"We'll you might not – like – what you see because it's not going to be pretty," George said as he winked at Harry

"AHH"

Mrs. Weasley came running out of her room with curlers in her hair and a facial mask on. Dashing out from behind her, Moody came yelling "_Riddikulus!"_

"I'm not a boggart," she screamed as she ran down the stairs at top speed

"Tell it to the wand," Moody grunted

Mrs. Weasley hid behind Fred, and cried, "You two! This is your doing!" Moody viciously grabbed her arm as she struggled to free herself.

"D'you reckon we ought to tell him?" Fred asked

"Nah"

Mrs. Weasley had finally broke out of Moody's grip and opened the washroom door to run inside. Within seconds, she came screaming out, followed by Snape who was swearing.

"What's that horrible smell? Shut that door!" George yelled as he pinched his nose to stop himself from smelling the stench.

"Moody she's not a boggart," Harry said firmly

"S-she's not?" Moody said uncertainly

"Why would I be afraid of myself?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Unless.." George butted in

"Moody is afraid of Mum!" Fred and George said together

Mrs. Weasley raised an inquiring eyebrow and Moody who gave her a quivering look.

"MOODY'S AFRAID OF MUM! MOODY'S AFRAID OF MUM!" they chanted all the way upstairs.

Harry distinctly heard Fred said in a low voice, "This gives me an idea."

"I'm going to need some help with this carpet," Mrs. Weasley shouted, "It seems to be infested with Spinsters."

"What the bloody hell are those?" Ron asked lifting up the carpet

"Oh, honestly Ron, don't you pay attention in class?" Hermione criticized, "Hagrid told as last year that 'Spinsters' are a type of venomous spider that-" Before she could finish Ron had already ran out of the room screaming.

"Oh _really he's never going to learn,_" Hermione muttered before she left with Harry to get dinner.

Harry laughed as he turned around the corner to come face to face with Mrs. Weasley. Only, it wasn't really _her_, instead it was a huge tapestry with her face on it. She was shouting things like, "I'm going to eat you!" and "Moody come out come out wherever you are!"

"Brilliant isn't it?" Fred asked with a satisfied grin on his face, "Moody hasn't been able to come downstairs, he's hiding out in his bedroom. George and I reckon he's trying to poke out his other eye so he won't have to look at it."

"That's not funny Fred," Hermione said strictly

"That's your opinion," Fred said, "And it doesn't matter much to me." Hermione glared at him before entering the kitchen.

"Attention everyone," Mrs. Weasley said loudly, "Since this is our last night I have prepared a special feast, and I promise that there is nothing wrong with any of the food what so ever," she said glaring at Fred and George

"I ask you all to raise a toast to our prefects this year, Ron and Hermione," Mr. Weasley said proudly

Everyone at the table raised their glasses and yelled "Hear, hear," except for Snape, who was still recovering from the Skiving Snackbox.

"Congratulations Ickle Ronnykins," George teased Ron, "Are we a pwefect this year again?"

"Oh shut up"

Mr. Weasley stood up and clear his throat ('hem hem'), which reminded Harry of Umbridge. When everyone had quieted down to listen, he said in a very serious voice, "These are the instructions for the guard to King's Cross for tomorrow."

"Moody and I shall accompany Harry, while Tonks and Lupin go along with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Is that clear?"

"Yes! Yes it's clear!" Fred shouted, "No can we get to the grub?"

After dinner, Harry and Ron had a couple games of wizard chess, all of which Harry lost. Hermione had been sitting in the corner, hiding behind a stack of books.

"I wonder who is going to be our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year," Harry said

"You mean you don't know? It's going to be Moody. Dumbledore reckons that we need another member from the order at Hogwarts," Ron said hardly louder than a whisper, "other than Snape."

"Dumbledore also thought it wasn't fair," Hermione butted in, "Because last time Moody didn't get to teach at all," she said before returning to her reading.

"Honestly, she's mental," Ron whispered as Hermione had just finished reading an extremely large book, "_mental._"

"I heard that Ron," Hermione said sourly, "And for your information I'm just checking a few of the guidelines for prefects." Ron mouthed the words '_a few?'_ to Harry.

"I think I'm going to bed," Harry said, "See you in the morning."

"Harry wake up! Wake up!"

"Just five more minutes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said into the pillow

"What? Harry c'mon we have to get a move on we're leaving in _five minutes," _Ron said nervously

Harry automatically rose as he searched around his bed for his glasses.

_Damn, _he thought,_ where can they be?_

CRACK

"Hey, Harry you just stepped on your glasses," Ron fought down a laugh

"I know Ron," Harry said irritably

"Well, Hermione can fix them after- here-" Ron shoved a piece of toast into Harry's mouth like he was a slot machine.

"Ah! Ron – don't!" Harry yelled as he spat out the toast

Harry felt blind as Ron guided his down the stairs. "We're almost there Harry" Ron said confidently

"Great"

BANG

"What are you two doing?" George asked, "playing 'Blind Granny?"

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked bewildered

"It's a muggle game, Ickle Ronnykins, it's what the big boys play," Fred smirked, as he caught Harry who had almost tripped over his own feet.

"Here we'll show you how to play," George grinned, "First you find an old, blind bat."

"Er – Harry that can be you," Fred laughed, "Then you run away from her –er- I mean him, and say 'blind granny' until she –sorry- he catches you. Understand?"

Ron nodded as Harry said, "I don't think this game sounds very safe."

"Don't worry Harry," George said, "we'll be fine."

"I meant for me," Harry muttered

"Blind Granny," Fred said from somewhere behind Harry

_This is so stupid, _Harry thought,_ Was that even Fred or was it George?_

Harry started to attempt to walk up the stairs, which was nearly impossible. He even considered crawling up the stairs, but realized that he didn't need Fred and George to give him the nickname "Baby Hawwy," which was by far worse then "Ronnykins."

"HARRY!" Tonks yelled, "Harry be careful!"

It was too late, Harry had spotted a blurred vision or the three Weasley brothers, and darted towards them. He was within an inch, when someone had crashed right into him, causing him to fall, along with Ron, Fred and George who went down like dominos.

"Ow that was my foot!" Ron yelled as he struggled underneath the weight of everyone else.

"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry," Tonks said, helping him up, "I was only trying to help."

"That's okay"

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Weasley asked impatiently, "We're supposed to be getting ready for the train."

"Oh Harry, there you are, I was just looking for you," Mr. Weasley said, "Moody is waiting outside, so we better get going. Oh what happened to your glasses?"

Harry and Mr. Weasley went outside and joined Moody, who appeared to be holding a rotten apple. Moody held out the apple for Harry to take it.

"Erm..no thanks," Harry said, giving Moody a disgusted look, "I already ate."

"That's a good one boy," growled Moody, "But this isn't for eating, it's a portkey."

"Grab hold," Mr. Weasley ordered, as the three of them held on to the piece of fruit and began spinning in the air.

The portkey had transported Harry, Mr. Wealsey, and Moody to the barrier between platform nine and ten.

"Oi Harry!" Ron panted as he, Ginny, and Hermione came running towards him.

"Urgh, what's that horrible smell?" Harry asked

"That would be Ronald," Hermione said cheekily, as Ron's ears turned red, "You tell him."

"Well, you see our portkey was an empty cigarette package," Ron began," And I thought it was garbage, so I chucked it into the dumpster. Then, Lupin said that it was the only way we could get onto the platform in time, and made me get in and look around for it."

"I think you need a shower," Harry said as he held his nose

"It's not that bad!" Ron said defensively

"Ron," Hermione said as she picked a banana peel out of his hood, "It's that bad."

"Well, well, well," said a cold voice from behind them, "If it isn't Potty and the Weasel."

"Beat it Malfoy," Ron snarled

"Manners Weasley," Malfoy said, as his eyes glinted with trouble. "What are _you_ looking at, you filthy little Mudblood?"

"Stop calling me that, or else," Hermione threatened

"What are you going to do, hex me?" Malfoy tried to reply cooly, though Harry could hear a note of panic in his voice.

"I can't believe I actually thought you'd be better this year," Hermione said fiercely

"Please Granger, the day I'm nice to you, is the day Weasley is rich," Malfoy smirked, "And what's that smell?" he added before he disappeared into the barrier.

"Why would you think that he would be better this year?" Ron asked

"Well," Hermione replied slowly," With his father in Azkaban, I assumed that he would have _changed._"

"Fat chance."

Harry looked at his watch to see that it was five minutes to twelve o'clock. "We better get going."


	5. Alexandra Rose

Alexandra Rose

Harry, Hermione, and Ron got on the train, as the Hogwarts Express rolled out of the station.

"You three behave yourselves this year," Mrs. Wealsey shouted from the platform.

"Don't worry Mum, we will," Ron assured her

"Come on," Hermione said, as she tucked Crookshanks under her arm, "We better find seats."

Harry peered into the windows, trying to find an empty compartment, when he looked in to see Cho staring back at him. Next to her was Michael Corner, who had his arm casually over her shoulder. Surprisingly, Harry didn't care at all, in fact, he had convinced himself that he didn't even like her anymore.

"No luck," Ron said glumly

"Harry – Ron – I've found one! Ginny is in here and – oh my – "Hermione exclaimed

Dragging their luggage, Harry and Ron ran to Hermione's side. "WHAT THE –"

"Hello Ronnykins."

"Y-y-you!" Hermione said angrily

"Nice to see you too, Hermione."

Beside Ginny, Fred and George were lazily sitting in the compartment, surrounded by a bunch of 'treats'.

"Fred," Ron began," You've got some explaining to do."

"I'm not Fred, he is!" the twin replied, as they both started laughing

"No way," Ron said," You're Fred."

"And what makes you so sure about that?" the other twin piped up

"Because George," Ron said smugly," You giggle."

"I do not!" George said, pretending to be offended," Giggling is for girls."

"Which makes it even more true," Ron said," You giggle."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"I think you two have had a little too much Fire Whisky," Harry laughed, "You finished Hogwarts last year – remember?"

"Firstly, we don't drink," George said sternly, as Hermione beamed at them.

"Fire Whisky that is," Fred added with a wink," We prefer Ginger Scotch."

"Then it's the scotch," Ron said, as though that settled the matter

"_Honestly,_ you two," Hermione scowled

"And secondly, the reason we're here is because Mum wanted us to keep a close watch on her Ickle Ronnykins," George sniggered

"That's a lie!" Ron shouted

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Oh, just tell them the truth," Ginny said irritably

"Alright, the real reason we are here is because Dumbledore needed some _assistance _around the castle," George said

"And with our expertise, who else is better for the job?" Fred added

"Hmm let me think," Hermione said sourly, "_many._"

"What sort of assistance at Hogwarts are you doing?" Ron asked," Helping Dumbledore get rid of Filch, by aggravating him to death?"

"Actually, we are going to be helping Filch," George retorted

"In more ways than you would know," Fred said quietly

"How?" Hermione asked suspiciously

"Apparently, Peeves had become unbearable to cope with around the school," George said

"Even the Bloody Baron can't control him," Fred added

"So, we've come to Dumbledore's rescue," they said in unison

"Sure you have," Hermione snorted

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the trolley lady asked

"No thanks," George said brightly, "We're all set."

"Here Harry, have one of these," Fred said as he held up a basket full of multicolored chews.

"Erm.. this isn't one of those Skiving Snackboxes, is it?" Harry asked hesitantly

"No this is just some gum George and I invented, that we need to test on someone before it goes public," Fred replied

"Perfectly safe."

Harry cautiously picked up a piece of gum that was bright pink and began chewing on it. Ron looked at his carefully and said, "He's alive! Gimme one!"

"This stuff isn't that blad," Harry said awkwardly, "I meant to slay blad."

_Something is wrong,_ Harry thought, _why can't I speak properly?_

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked nervously

"Galloping Gargoyles!" Fred exclaimed, "Harry, you took one of _Weasley's Numb Tongue Gums_!"

"What?" Hermione screamed, "I thought you said there wasn't anything dangerous in there."

"It's not dangerous Hermione," Fred said annoyingly, "Harry just won't be able to feel his tongue for a couple of hours."

"Oh, is that all," Hermione said acidly, "Harry, you're drooling."

Hermione was right, as Harry saw that there was a large amount of spit on the sleeve of his robe.

"Oh yeah, that's another side effect," Fred whispered to Ron, "Not being able to contain your _saliva_."

"Oh Ron, I just remembered! We have to go to the Prefect's Compartment," Hermione said brusquely

"Why?"

"Because" Hermione said, as her eyes flashed dangerously, "The Head Boy and Girl have to briefly go over a few rules."

"C'mon, Hermione," Ron whined, "Can't we just pretend that we forgot?"

"You irresponsible toad!" Hermione yelled, "It matters a lot Ron. How you ever became a prefect, I'll never know."

"I agree with you on that, Granger," Malfoy said as his slid open the door.

"What dlo you wan' Malfloy?" Harry tried to ask

"What's the matter with him?" Malfoy said as he looked at Harry with intrest

"None of your business, that's what," Hermione said ferociously

"Touchy," Malfoy sneered, "And what is this?" he added as he picked up the basket

Harry saw Crabbe and Goyle look hungrily at the sweets, as Malfoy poped a blue candy into his mouth.

"Hey, that's ours," Fred said angrily as he grabbed the basket out of Malfoy's hands.

"Sorry Weasley, I know how important this must be to you," Malfoy smirked," It probably cost all your life savings."

"That's it, I've had enough," Hermione said as she took out her wand and poked Malfoy in the chest.

"Easy Granger," Malfoy said mischievously, "You can try and take me on, but I'm not getting the blame for any of your injuries." Hermione glared at him, as she saw Crabbe make a fist and punch it into his other hand.

"Fine," Hermione muttered as she sank back into her seat, "What are you smiling at Malfoy?"

"Nothing Granger," Malfoy said dreamily, "I was only admiring how good you look today," he said as he quickly covered his mouth in shock.

"WHAT?" Harry said as he accidentally sprayed Ron in saliva.

"He was only joking," Goyle said uncertainly

"No I wasn't!" Malfoy shouted, looking extremely embarrassed

"Get out Malfloy," Harry said pointing his wand at him

"Please Potter, what can you do? You can't even talk!" Malfoy snickered

"No, but he can drench you in spit," George laughed

"So you better watch out, or Harry might just give you the 'Turbo Charge', Fred said menacingly, "Isn't that right Harry?"

"Right," Harry said as a large blob of spit landed in the center of Goyle's forehead.

"Where did it go? Where did it go?" Goyle said, spinning around stupidly

"Goyle, you can be so thick sometimes," Malfoy said as he looked apologetically at him.

"Hey Draco, what's all the commotion about?"

"Nothing concerning you, Parkinson," Malfoy replied, "Sorry I meant to – to say-"

"Well?" Pansy asked impatiently

"Did you get a hair cut?" Malfoy asked slyly

"Yes, I did! I'm so happy you noticed," Pansy said proudly

"Did the hairdresser warn you that you would look like a pug dog after you got it cut? Or did she just leave it as a surprise?" Malfoy asked

"W-what?" Pansy asked, who looked like she was on the verge of tears, "You mean you don't like it?"

"Obviously not," Malfoy said as he clutched his mouth, "Sorry I-"

But it was too late, Pansy had ran down the hallway screaming at the top of her lungs. "Parkinson, wait!" Malfoy said as he ran after her, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"There's more where that came from," Fred sniggered

"What did Malfoy eat," Hermione asked, who couldn't stop herself from laughing

"_Weasley's Truth Telling Toffee,"_ George smiled, "Too bad we were hopping Ronnykins would eat it."

"Why?" Ron asked, sounding offended

"Because Ronnykins," Fred grimaced, "We could have heard about all the girls you liked." Once again, Ron's ears flamed red as he mumbled, "Not funny."

"We're here," Hermione exclaimed, as she quickly stepped off the train, and into a carriage with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood.

"I dlon't hear Haglid," Harry said anxiously

"Oh Harry, stop worrying," Hermione said a matter-a-factly

"Is there any room in there?" someone asked timidly

"Of course, Alexandra," Ginny said before anyone could disapprove

"Thanks," the girl murmured as she sat across from Harry. "I'm Alexandra Rose."

Harry gently shook her hand, "I'm-"

"Harry Potter," she answered for him, "I already knew that."

"Are you new?" Ron asked

"No," Alexandra said stiffly

"Then how come I've never seen you before? _Ow!_" Ron yelped as Ginny kicked his leg, "That's the same spot," he moaned as he rubbed his already-bruised shin.

Alexandra had waist-length dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was shorter than Harry, and had a warm smile. Harry gazed into her eyes. _They are so...mysterious,_ Harry thought

"Who are you staring at?" Ron asked

"No one."

"Yes, you were staring at her," Ron said as he jerked his head towards Alexandra

"No I wasn't," Harry flushed

"Interested in a fifth year," Ron said with a sniff of disapproval, "Really Harry."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione bickered, "lay off."

"You have a habit of acting like a git, don't you?" Alexandra asked, who appeared to be much more confident around Ron.

"I do not! I just find it amusing that my mate has a liking for a-a-a fifth year!" Ron said triumphantly

"Why? I'm a girl aren't I?" Alexandra said smoothly, "Just because you can't get any." Ginny, Alexandra, and Luna burst out laughing as they walked up to the castle.

"I'll tell you what she is," Ron said in a low voice, as he got out of the carriage, "a pain in the neck."

"You mean you're not the only one?" Hermione giggled

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy came striding past them, followed by a large group of people chasing after him. Neville was trailing behind the group, due to the fact that Seamus and Dean were tightly holding onto his robes.

"What happened?" Ron asked Dean

"Malfoy's lost his mind," Dean shouted as he tried to hold back Neville, "He's speaking his opinion, which isn't doing him any good." Harry, Hermione, and Ron all exchanged looks and smirked.

"He told me that I would end up the same way as my parents," Neville said furiously

"He didn't!" Hermione said, sounding shocked

"Florglet ablout it Neville," Harry managed to say

"Come on, we better get inside," Hermione said as they all left to the feast.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way up to the Great Hall with the rest of the sixth years. At the Gryffindor table, Ginny was in deep conversation with Alexandra, who glanced up at Harry and blushed.

"Let's slit ovler thlere," Harry said, ignoring Ron's 'ugh' with he spat in his face.

Harry sat next to Ron, with Ginny on his other side. Across from him, was Hermione and Alexandra, who had both read Hogwarts: a History, and were busy talking about its 'interesting' content. In Harry's opinion, they both sounded like encyclopedias.

"I'm telling you Alexandra," Hermione said, "I thought it was ingenious when Sir Edwards declared that the Concilio Shield should be used for anyone who ventured into the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh yes, I thought it was," Alexandra said as she looked directly at Harry, "beautiful." Harry felt his cheeks get hot, as Ron gave him a disgusted look.

"Well, I think it's a disgrace," Ron blurted

"You've read Hogwarts a History?" Alexandra asked

"No, but by listening to what you were describing," Ron said angrily, "It sounds more disturbing to me."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Alexandra said cooly before returning to her conversation.

Just then Harry saw Professor McGonagall bring out the Sorting Hat, and place in on a stool in front of the hall. "Attention please," she said sternly, "The sorting is about to begin." After hearing this, all four house tables fell silent as the Sorting Hat began to sing:

_I may not be a pretty site,_

_But judge not on what you see,_

_I'll take a look inside your head,_

_To see where you ought to be,_

_Perhaps you belong in Gryffindor,_

_Whose bravery is off the chart,_

_Their boldness and gallantry,_

_Place Gryffindors apart,_

_You might belong in Slytherin,_

_And are those of great ambitions,_

_A house full of pure blood wizards,_

_Who all make cunning decisions,_

_Or yet perhaps in Hufflepuff,_

_Who are patient and loyal,_

_Kind-hearted and sensible,_

_They keep their head up in turmoil,_

_Or maybe in wise Ravenclaw,_

_Who are those of the sharpest mind,_

_Where intelligence is surest,_

_Is what that house is behind,_

_Though I am forced to split you up,_

_Which will lead you in different ways,_

_The houses must stay strong within,_

_I ask you to remember this phrase,_

_Together we stand,_

_United we fall,_

_Our enemies can take one house,_

_But they cannot conquer us all..._

For a moment the Sorting Hat seemed to stop, as a couple of people began clapping. Suddenly it broke out into song again, but it was..._in a different language? _Harry thought uncertainly

_Coacto ego locutus sua lingua,_

_Audio meus monitio;_

_Cincuenta annus abhinc,_

_Phasmatis Luna cuius evigilo;_

_Hec annus ea ambulo moenia Hogwarts,_

_Explevi sua infectus negotium;_

_Cavi cautum quae incompertus,_

_Quod Luna lucis patefacio iterum..._

All of a sudden, the Sorting Hat stopped singing and said in a normal voice, "Let the sorting begin!" Everyone in the hall was bemused at what they had just heard, for the Sorting Hat always spoke in English before.

"I didn't understand one damn thing that stupid hat said," Ron said irritably

"Well, of course you wouldn't Ron," Hermione said anxiously, "Unless you understand Latin. I didn't understand anything, either, other than the word 'luna' which means 'moon.'

"What was the point of it speaking in a totally different language?" Harry asked, "I bet no one in the school knows how to understand Latin."

"Well, obviously not, after all it is known as the 'dead language'," Hermione said

"I can understand it," Alexandra said as she suddenly looked as though she hadn't spoken up.

"What?" Ron asked, "You understood the hat? Well, what did it say?"

"It – um - said something about – er – the school houses having to be – um – be nice to each other, "Alexandra said rather lamely.

"Oh," Ron said in disappointment, "Is that all."

Dumbledore rose from the staff table as the talking in the Great Hall ceased. His eyes twinkled through his half moon spectacles. "Well I see our Thinking Cup has taken up a new language," Dumbledore chuckled with the accompaniment of a few polite laughs," I ask you all to lend me your ears as I briefly go through a couple start-of-term notices. Firstly, first-years ought to know that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there are a number of things that are not permitted at Hogwarts, and if anyone has any questions feel free to ask him. Also, I am happy to tell you that two of our old students will be returning this year," Dumbledore paused for a moment," Mr. Fred and George Weasley have kindly offered to assist Mr. Filch in some problems we are having with our poltergeist. Peeves has become uncontrollable, and I warn all students to watch out for him. We also have a change in our staffing this year. Professor Moody has eagerly accepted the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; welcome back. Quidditch tryouts will take place this Saturday, and Mme Hooch requires the whole team be there. Also, the minister, Mr. Fudge, has asked me to tell you that no student is allowed within distance of the 'Shrieking Shack.' It is rather dangerous around there, and if found the consequences will not be pleasant. That is all."

"I have to go and ask Fred and George something," Ginny said as she abruptly walked over to the twins. They were standing on each side of Filch, and tried to look very important as they puffed up their chests.

"That's a good imitation of Percy," Ron sniggered

"Oh, Ron we have to escort the first years to the common room," said Hermione

"Oh yeah," Ron sighed, "Hey you little toerags! Over here!"

"Ron! You can't call them that!" Hermione scowled

"Why?"

"You – are – a – prefect!" Hermione said, as though she was talking to an infant.

"Okay Hermione, there's no need to be rude," Ron yelled

"Like you aren't," Hermione retorted as she and Ron disappeared into the crowd.

Harry started walking towards Neville, when someone asked, "Are we going to the common room then?" Harry turned around to face Alexandra, who had gone slightly pink in the face.

"Erm..okay," Harry replied awkwardly

Harry and Alexandra walked through the hallway without saying a word to each other until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Erm..do you know the password?" Harry asked hopefully

Alexandra shook her head. "Search me." Harry raised a curious eyebrow at her as she turned almost as red as Ron's ears.

"I – I didn't mean it that way," she said quickly

"I know you didn't," Harry laughed, "I was only trying to be funny."

"I've got the password Harry!" Ginny came running up the staircase, "It's Pixie Dust."

The portrait hole swung open as the three of them stepped inside.

"Well I better go to bed," Harry said, "I'm a little tired."

"Me too," Alexandra said anxiously

"Right then, bye," Ginny yawned

"Bye."

Harry began walking up the steps to the dormitory, when he heard someone following him. He then saw through the moonlight someone jogging towards him.

"Goodnight Harry," Alexandra said softly

"G'night Alexandra," Harry said sleepily as Alexandra whispered into his ear, "Call me Alex."


	6. The Dream

The Dream

That night, Harry tossed and turned in his bed, due to his dream. He dreamt that he was walking around the castle at night because he was hungry. He had come back from the kitchens, and headed for the Portrait Hole, when he noticed someone standing there. It was Alexandra Rose, and she beckoned him towards her. She gave him a comforting smile, as he looked into her deep, beautiful eyes. Even though it was pitch black, he could still see their rich, brown color in the moonlight.

Suddenly, her pupils began growing larger, to the point that her eyes had changed completely black. Startled, Harry shoved her away from him, when he noticed there was a...picture in her eyes. He quickly drew closer to her, but she ran away, leaving him alone in the darkness.

"Come back!" Harry shouted as he opened his eyes. The dormitory was dimly lit, and Harry guessed it was around five in the morning. He drowsily got up from his bed, changed into his school robes, and went into the common room. He then sank into his favourite armchair that was nicely positioned in front of the fire.

"Well, you're up early," Hermione said coming out from a corner of the room that was in complete darkness.

"Likewise," Harry said, rubbing his eyes, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, I simply couldn't sleep," said Hermione, "The night before the first day of classes aren't easy to get rest on."

"Er..yeah," Harry replied

"Why are you awake?" Hermione inquired, "You're usually the last one to get up."

"A had a strange vision," Harry replied

"Oh do tell!" Hermione begged

"Fine," Harry muttered as he told Hermione about his dream.

"Hmm," Hermione pondered, "Well Harry, to be perfectly honest I have no clue what it means."

"Me neither," Harry grunted

"Maybe we should ask Ron," Hermione suggested

"No way. I know what he'd say if I told him I had a dream about," Harry whispered," Alex."

"You know, it's funny," Hermione said, sounding puzzled

"What is?" Harry asked

"Alexandra."

"What about her?" Harry questioned

"Well, I've never seen her before," Hermione began, "I didn't even know she existed."

"So?"

"So, don't you think it's a bit, well, odd?" Hermione asked, "Remember when Ron asked her if she was new? Harry you didn't even know who she was!"

"So, Ginny knew her," Harry said

"No, Ginny told me they met on the train. I guess Ginny thought she was unpopular and that was why she never noticed Alex," Hermione said quietly

"Listen Hermione," Harry said, "There's nothing wrong with –"

"AHHHHH"

Ron came running down the stairs in his teddy bear pajamas, and was as pale as a ghost.

"I'll kill them!" Ron roared as he bolted towards the Portrait Hole.

"Easy Ron," Hermione said, blocking the entrance

"I'll kill them!" Ron repeated angrily

"Kill who?" Harry asked

"Those two _idiots_ I'm ashamed to call my brothers!" Ron breathed heavily, "Fred and George."

"Also known as Gred and Forge," Harry laughed

"Harry, it's not funny!" Ron said furiously, "Come and see what they did!"

"It couldn't have been that bad," Hermione muttered to herself before she and Harry followed Ron up to the dormitory. "Oh Ron, I don't see anything," Hermione said as she squinted around the room

"Over there, by the bunk," Ron said shakily

"This is ridiculous Ron," Harry smirked, "There's nothing here."

"Hold on," Hermione said uncertainly, "Look at the sheet on his bed."

"It's..._moving_," Harry said as he approached Ron's bed

"_Lumos!"_ Hermione cried as the entire dorm was filled with light. "Oh my god," Hermione said as she backed away from the mattress, "The sheet is indeed moving, if it were only a sheet."

On Ron's bunk was a sea full of large black spiders. They were coming out of the mattress and blankets, spreading huge, sticky webs.

"That's disgusting!" Neville squealed as he jumped out of his bed and ran next to Harry.

"Those pigs!" Ron said as he gripped tightly on Hermione's arm.

"Now Ron, how do you know that Fred and George did this?" Hermione asked

"Because those two jerks left this," Ron said as he picked up a piece of parchment.

_Dear Ronnykins,_

_A blanket of black widows,_

_To you, from us_

_The nest is under your pillow,_

_And try not to fuss_

_For the more you fidget,_

_The more they bite_

_And you'll end up in a cocoon,_

_By the end of the night_

_So don't by a fool and tell Mum_

_Or there will be more where this came from!!_

"They call you 'Ronnykins'?" Neville asked as he fought down a laugh

"Not funny, Neville," Ron said through clenched teeth

"Well," Hermione said shaking her head, "They are quite poetic. I suggest we tell Dumbledore about them, Ron. But for now, lets go to the Great Hall and get some breakfast."

"They're going to pay," Ron whispered to Harry

"Harrypassthebacon," Ron said after stuffing an omelet in his mouth

"Didn't catch that all, Ron."

"Pass – bacon – to me," Ron said through mouthfuls

"Hello yeh three."

"Hagrid!" they exclaimed in unison

"It's bin a long time," Hagrid said as he beamed at Harry, "How have all yer summers bin?"

"Great Hagrid," Hermione replied

"Why weren't you at the platform yesterday?" Ron asked as Hermione painfully stepped on his foot.

"Oh yeah, 'bout that," Hagrid said as he wiped the smiles off his face, "Well – I – er – wasn't needed."

"But you take the first years across the lake every year," Ron chirped, "surely Dumbledore wanted you to –"

"This aint got nothin' to do with Dumbledore," Hagrid said, cutting Ron off, "the ministry didn't want me tuh. They reckon I'm _dangerous_," Hagrid added hastily

Harry could tell that Ron was about to ask why, when Hermione quickly said, "What's our first class today?"

"It's," Harry said as he checked his schedule, "Divination – we'll Arithmancy for you – Double Potions, and Charms."

"No, it's too early for Trelawney and Snape," Ron said grumpily, "This day _cannot_ get any worse."

"Hi Harry!" Ginny and Alexandra had just entered the Great Hall and sat on either side of him.

"I spoke too soon," Ron said, glaring at Alex, "It just did."

"Alex and I are thinking about joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Ginny informed them.

"Great," Ron said sarcastically, "having you two on the team is just what we need."

"I wonder who is going to be the Quidditch Captain," Alex said with admiration

"I am," Harry said, grinning

"Oh, that's wonderful," said Alex, "You're probably excellent at flying."

"Of course he is," Ginny snapped, "Where have you been all these Quidditch matches?"

"Oh – yes – well – I've never seen a Quidditch game before," Alex said, "I used to this it was a waste of time, so I would help Mme Pince at the library."

"What made you change your mind?" Harry asked

"_Quidditch Over the Ages,_ it's a fascinating book," Alex said as she thought to herself, _and you._

"What position are you trying out for?" Hermione asked

"We're both trying out for chasers," Ginny answered

"If you want, I could help you get some extra practise," Harry said, ignoring Ron's frown.

"I'd love that," Alex replied, "when?"

"Tonight."

"Come on Harry," Ron said moodily, "We better hurry or we'll be late for Divination."

"Since when do you care?" Harry asked, bemused

"Since I rather spend a lifetime with Trelawney than watch you – you _flirt_ with a fifth year!" Ron shouted as he got up and left.

"Excuse him," Harry mumbled before he followed Ron to the North Tower.

Professor Trelawney's antique room was filled with a flowery aroma. The scent was so strong that it caused Harry's eyes to water.

"Good morning my dears," Trelawney said mystically. The room remained silent, except for Parvati and Lavender who cheerfully greeted her.

"This term, we shall study the divine art of mind reading."

"Oohh," Lavender squealed with excitement

"If you could all please open 'The Mind Reader' to page twelve, and read chapter one to properly mind read. There is no need to talk." Trelawney said as she sat down at her desk.

"Bet I know who your thinking of," Ron spat

"Who?" Harry said innocently

"Her."

"There is no need to talk," Trelawney said sharply

"Why are you helping her practice? I bet she doesn't even know how to fly."

"Ron," Harry whispered, "That's exactly why I'm helping her. If she's going to try out for the team she needs training."

"I doubt she even knows one end of the broom from the other," Ron said rather loudly

"Mr. Weasley," Trelawney said impatiently, "I recall myself asking you not to talk."

"Well of course you do," Ron replied, forgetting that he was talking to a teacher," You only told me to shut up a few minutes ago. So don't you pretend like you used your 'Inner Brain' to remember that!"

"Five points from Gryffindor," Trelawney said curtly, "For your cheek."

"Fine, I'm done with this rubbish," Ron muttered angrily as he closed his book.

"Pardon me, Mr. Weasley," Trelawney said as her face contracted with rage, "But are you saying you're done reading chapter one?"

"Yeah."

"Well since this period is almost over," Trelawney began, "Next time you shall demonstrate to the class how you have mastered mind reading."

"What?" Ron yelled, "That's not fair!"

"Mr. Weasley it is very simple if you have carefully read through chapter one," Trelawney said coldly, "Which I highly doubt you have."

"That old bat!" Ron shouted as he, Harry and Hermione made their way to the dungeons.

"Ron, lower your voice, people are looking," Hermione said as they passed a nervous looking group of first years.

"I don't care," Ron fumed, "Why is it so hard for her to believe that I read the bloody chapter?"

"Because Ron," Harry said with a lop sided grin, "Chapter one is forty-three pages."

"Oh," Ron said quietly as he opened the door to Potion's class.

"You three are late," Snape said unpleasantly as they entered the room

"No we're not! You just started early! Professor," Ron added quickly

"You are certainly not the right person to criticize others, Weasley," Snape said as Malfoy smirked, "Now take your seats."

"Where?" Harry asked as he noticed that every table was taken

Snape gave them a horrible smile as he said softly, "Well we can't have you three sitting on the floor now can we?"

"No," Harry replied as he stared into Snape's eyes, "You can't, sir"

"Very well, I think it's about time we split up the happy trio," Snape said as the Slytherins roared with laughter. "Miss Granger can share with Miss Parkinson," Snape paused as Pansy shot Hermione a disgusted look, "Weasley, you can share with Crabbe and Goyle, and Potter you'll be with Malfoy."

"That's okay professor," Ron said politely, "I think I rather sit on the floor."

"Weasley, this is not your classroom, and you shall obey when you are told," Snape hissed, "Now move!" The three of them went to their separate tables as Snape continued with the lesson. "Now the potion you are going to concoct is called Mooncalf Juice, does anyone know the properties?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air, as she bounced on the tips of her feet. "Other than Miss Granger?" Snape said cooly, "Pity. This is rather disappointing. For homework I want two rolls of parchment on the function of this potion."

"But sir, I know the answer!" Hermione squealed

"Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out," Snape sneered, "Now the instructions are on the board, get to work."

Harry began shredding his mooncalf skin and measuring his other ingredients._ This has got to be the hardest potion to brew, _he thought as his cauldron began hissing.

"So Potter," Malfoy said in a low voice, "Did you hear about Black dying? Of course you must have, knowing how _special_ he was to you."

Harry tried to ignore him by decapitating his liverworms and pretending that each one was Malfoy.

"Do you miss him?" Malfoy smirked

"Miss who? Your dad?" Harry asked as Malfoy's face turned slightly red

"Don't you dare talk about my father," he said dangerously, "Or it might just be the last thing you do."

"Oh I'm really scared now," Harry said sarcastically, "I should have never said your dad was a dirty maggot who deserves a life long ban in Azkaban."

Malfoy was clearly about to shout something back at Harry, when instead he gave him a twisted smile. "So you think my father is going to be in there for a while? Well, you're in for a little surprise."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked curiously

"You'll find out sooner than you think," Malfoy replied before returning to his cauldron.

"Longbottom, give me a sample of you potion," Snape demanded. Neville gulped as he nervously poured his blood red potion into a flask, and put it on Snape's desk. He then quickly retreated back to his table, hiding behind Dean.

"Longbottom, can you read instructions?" Snape jeered

"Yes, sir," Neville said timidly

"Clearly not. Longbottom I have found you lacking to read instructions countless times. Come up to my desk and read what I wrote on the blackboard to the entire class."

"Coming sir," Neville squeaked as he started walking towards Snape. Just then, Goyle stuck his leg out, causing Neville to trip and grab the hem of Snape's cloak.

"Longbottom, you are such a clumsy fool!" Snape spat

"I'm sorry," Neville muttered, "But Goyle tripped me –"

"Do not blame others for your mistakes, Longbottom," Snape said evilly, "Ten points from Gry-"

"Actually sir," Malfoy spoke up, "Longbottom is right, I saw Goyle trip him."

Harry laughed to himself, thinking that Malfoy must still have the truth telling effect on him. The rest of the Slytherins gave Malfoy quizzical looks.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said walking towards him," Are you saying that I'm not right?"

"When are you ever?" Malfoy blurted out, as he quickly covered his mouth

Snape glowered at him, but then gave him a nasty smile. "I'll forgive you this time Mr. Malfoy, for there is a first time for everything. But do not make me want to deduct house points!"

"Why not? You're unfair to all the other houses and take points away from them for the stupidest reasons! What makes Slytherin so special?" Malfoy asked as his fellow Slytherins all glared at him, "Surely not because you're head of the house."

The effort not to laugh was uncontrollable. Harry glanced at Ron, who was laughing into his hands. Suddenly, Malfoy got up on the table and kicked his cauldron. He then began to do the 'cancan' on top of the table. Harry watched as Crabbe and Goyle attempted to pull him back down to the ground. All of a sudden Malfoy started to rehearse a sort of poem.

"_We Slytherins are a bunch of stuck up brats,_

_We're so filthy, we're dirtier than rats!_

_Our Head of our House is a slimy git,_

_Who's greasier than any zit!_

_We're all ugly scumbags who_

_You could mistake as animals from a zoo!_

_We always think we're the best _

_And way better than the rest_

_However we are certainly wrong!_

_And this is the end of my lovely song!"_ Malfoy said as he finished with a bow

"Class dismissed!" Snape yelled as everyone eagerly ran out the door," Mr. Malfoy get down from there!"

"Well," Ron said as he rubbed his stomach which was sore from laughing, "I guess today wasn't a complete waste! Oi Fred!" he shouted as the three of them saw Fred coming out of a girl's bathroom.

"Fred what the bloody hell are you doing in there?" Ron said, "That's a girl's bathroom."

"I know that Ronnykins," Fred said, sounding annoyed, "I was only checking for Peeves."

"And why would Peeves be hiding in there?" Harry asked

"Well you see," Fred began, "It's because – because – we'll it's probably because he – well – oh I don't know! But he does!"

"Sure Fred," Ron said grinning, "Whatever you say."

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I HAVE ALSO DECIDED THAT I WILL POST CHAPTER 7 TOMORROW (MONDAY) IF I CAN GET 15 REVIEWS BY TOMORROW! SO PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THNX!!**


	7. Double Trouble

Double Trouble

That night, at six o'clock, Harry went down to the Quidditch Pitch to find Alexandra sitting on the stands.

"Hey Alex," Harry said, waving

"Hello Harry," she answered back

"I see you have a broom," he noticed

"Oh, this is Ginny's, she let me borrow it until I can get my own," Alex replied

"Well, do you understand the rules of the game?" Harry asked

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Right," said Harry, "We'll I'll tend to the goalposts, since you're trying out for a chaser."

"Okay," Alex said nervously as she flew up into the air. She held the quaffle in her hand and threw it way past the post.

"That wasn't that bad," Harry lied as he flew down to get it

"You don't have to lie, Harry," Alex laughed, "Even I can tell a bad toss when I see one."

Harry smiled. "Here why don't you try again?"

"Okay," she said shakily as she threw the quaffle straight at Harry, who easily caught it.

"That was better," Harry said as he passed it back

After an hour, Alex had only scored two goals on Harry. He had congratulated her when they went through the hoops, but didn't mention that with another team's keeper it would be a lot harder.

"Why don't we head back up to the castle?" Harry asked

"Okay."

"You were – er – good," Harry said awkwardly

"Oh, thank you," Alex said as she looked down at her feet

"Er – I guess I'll see you Saturday, at the tryouts."

"Yes, definitely," She muttered, "goodnight."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

On Saturday morning, Harry and Ron eagerly woke up and went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, which was completely empty except for Ginny and Alex, who both looked very excited.

"I don't understand how she thinks she can even make the team," Ron muttered irritably

"Just give her a chance," Harry replied as he waved to them

"Whatever," Ron said as he wolfed down a bowl of porridge.

"Take it easy, Ron," Harry laughed, "How are you supposed to fly if your broom can't support you?"

"Lay off Harry," Ron smiled, "I don't think I could possibly think of anyone who could weigh that much. Although, I've always wondered how Crabbe and Goyle do it," he added as an afterthought.

"C'mon Ron," Harry said as he noticed that the hall was starting to empty, "We better get on the pitch."

"Alright, just one more bowl."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry and Ron changed into their Quidditch robes, and walked onto the pitch to find Mme Hooch busy talking to Micheal Corner, who had his arm around Cho. When she saw Harry, her face turned a shade of crimson.

"Hi Harry," Cho said quietly

"Oh, hi Cho," Harry replied politely, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Cho said as she looked down, "I've really missed you, Harry."

"Oh," Harry said awkwardly, "That's –"

"There he is!" someone yelled excitingly, "Kimberly, come quick!"

Dennis Creevy came pelting out of nowhere, followed by a girl Harry had seen in the common room before. She had shoulder length light brown hair with blonde streaks, and blue eyes.

"Oh wow!" she said enthusiastically, "Look at his scar!"

"Er – hi," Harry said, "What's your name?"

"Kimberly Sparrows," she said brusquely, "Did you see Voldermort Harry?"

"Shh," Dennis said dramatically, "I told you not to say his name!"

"Oh, right sorry," Kimberly mumbled

"What do you want?" Ron asked, annoyed, "Harry can sign autographs for you later."

"Really?" Dennis said happily, "That would we great! Colin is always showing his autograph off that you gave him in his first year. Remember Harry?"

"Yeah, Dennis," Harry said, "But if you don't mind, I'm busy right now with Quidditch tryouts."

"Oh, of course," Dennis smiled, "Can I have a go first?"

"No I want to!" Kimberly said teasingly

"No me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Did I just hear correctly," Ron said as he raised an eyebrow at Kimberly, "Or are you two trying out for the team?"

"We definitely are!" Dennis said proudly

"And I thought Alex didn't have a chance."

"Hey," Kimberly said, sounding hurt, "We're really good."

"What position are you trying out for?" Harry asked

"I'm trying out for a chaser," Kimberly squealed with delight

"And I'm trying for a beater," Dennis said promptly, "as it will be my duty to protect you form any bludgers."

"Oh Dennis!" Kimberly said as she slapped him on the back

"Forget it Harry," Ron said

"What's the matter Weasley, are you scared?" Kimberly asked menacingly

"Definitely not!" Ron answered as they both flew into the air. "Now lets get this over with quickly. You have three shots you can try and take on me. If all three go in, which I'm sure they wont, you're on the team."

"Fair enough. Here," Kimberly said as she threw the quaffle towards the goalposts, and through one of the side rings.

"Beginner's luck," Ron said hotly as he passed it back

"You'll see," Kimberly muttered as she began flying towards the rings. It looked as though she was aiming for the left ring, and Ron anxiously blocked it, only to find out she had tricked him and scored on his right.

"I saw that coming," Ron shouted, even though Harry knew he hadn't.

"Oh yeah? Here!" Kimberly huffed as she violently tossed the quaffle directly at Ron, who went through the middle hoop with it. Ron's ears flamed red, as he nervously looked around to make sure no one saw what just happened. Unfortunately for him, everyone did.

"Hey look!" Malfoy said with pure delight, "Weasley thinks he's a quaffle! If he continues like that, we're sure to win the Cup this year."

"Shut it Malfoy," Ron said angrily as Kimberly gave him a grin of satisfaction

"Okay Dennis," Kimberly said encouragingly, "Now it's your turn."

"Right," Dennis said excitingly, holding his beater's bat firmly in his hands

"All you have to do Dennis is hit as many bludgers as you can towards the opponent's players. In this case Ron will act as someone from the opposing side," Harry yelled as his released four bludgers.

"Okay!" Dennis shouted back as he began easily hitting bludgers at Ron

"Ow!' Ron yelped as Dennis had sent a bludger soaring into his face, "My nose!"

"That's good Dennis," Harry said as he flinched at the sight of Ron who was being hit nonstop.

"Hey Kimberly! Look, I'm a Jedi Knight!" Dennis exclaimed as he began humming the theme song from 'Star Wars'.

"Wow!" Kimberly shrieked as she watched Dennis hit the bludgers with fancy moves and twirls.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After an hour, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was made. The three new chasers were Ginny, Seamus, and to Ron's annoyance, Kimberly. The two beaters were none other than Dennis and a girl in second year called, Christine Pincer. To Ron's delight, Alexandra had not made the team. However, Harry couldn't get upset with him, because he also felt that Alex could use a little (or a lot) more practice.

"We made the team! We made the team!" Dennis and Kimberly sang merrily as they skipped down the hall with linked arms.

"They were just lucky," said Ron, who was still angry about being pushed through a goalpost, "That's all."

**Hey Everyone! This chapter is a little silly and shorter than the other onesâbut that's ok right? Anyway, I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed my story so far and I will definitely make thank you's in my bio soon to all those people! Also, I am going to demand that I have 20 reviews before chapter 8 goes up! So I only need like 3 more! Here's a little peek(lol) at what's in chapter 8:**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione have their first class with Moody as the teacher**

**Peeves puts a spell on Hermione and Malfoyâwhat is it? Not telling! :P**

**Halloween Feast**

**Hope you're interested in reading more**

**- Kim ï**


	8. Switcheroo

Switcheroo

"Harry!" Ron yelled, "Harry wake up! Bloody hell! We have five minutes before class! Damn, this means I have to miss breakfast, and it was oatmeal today!"

"Quit complaining, Ron," Harry said sleepily as he searched around for his glasses.

"I wonder if Moody will let us eat in class," Ron said optimistically

"Doubt it," Harry said, putting his glasses on, "We've got Moody for our first class?"

"Yep. And class starts in less than two minutes so we better go! _Now._" Harry and Ron bolted out of the common room and down a flight of stairs.

"Almost – there," Ron panted, scampering past the Great Hall, "Accio toast!" he said as two pieces of warm toast came flying towards them.

"Good one," Harry said as he stuffed the toast into his mouth and entered the classroom.

"Ah, there you are Potter, I was beginning to worry," Moody said, when he noticed Ron, "Oh, Weasley, you're here too. Good, good." Ron looked taken back as he looked at Harry, who shrugged and took a seat next to Hermione.

"Wands out," Moody grunted as everyone in the class exchanged excited looks. It had been a while since they had practiced using defensive spells.

Suddenly, a tabby cat with markings around its eyes, jumped up onto Moody's desk.

"Right on time, Minerva," Moody said as he gave the cat a toothy grin. "Now Professor McGonagall has kindly agreed to help out with our lesson. I am going to teach you the Aspecto spell. Does anyone know what it is used for?"

"Oh Professor," Hermione said, as she desperately waved her hand back and forth.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Well," Hermione said as she beamed at the class, "The word 'aspecto' is derived from the word 'appearance', and it is meant to be used on an Animangus," she paused, "If a wizard is in an Animangus form, it the spell would cause them to transform back to there original state."

"Very good," Moody said as he clapped his hands together, "ten points for Gryffindor. Now, this is a rather tricky spell because if the incantation is said incorrectly, the result may not be pretty. However, Professor McGonagall and I trust that you will not mess it up," Moody said as he smiled weakly at the cat, who looked rather tense.

"Right, so who would like to go first?" Moody asked, "Why don't you give it a try, Potter?"

"Alright," Harry said nervously as he grabbed his wand and walked up to the front on the class. _I hope I don't screw this up,_ he thought, _McGonagall would kill me..._

Moody seemed to be thinking the exact same thing Harry was. "Don't worry kid," he said confidently," You'll do fine. Now I want you to clearly said 'aspecto' and picture the general physical change of a human in your mind. Can you do that?" Moody asked Harry, who nodded.

Harry pointed his wand so that it was level with McGonagall's head. He closed his eyes and began to do as Moody told him.

"_Aspecto,"_ Harry said shakily, as the classroom was suddenly silent. _Oh no I don't want to look_, he thought, _I probably said it wrong. I hope she's not completely unrecognizable!_

"You can open your eyes now, Potter," McGonagall said, sounding impressed, "Well done."

Harry returned to his seat as he wiped the sweat of his forehead with his sleeve. "Well done mate," Ron said as he patted him on the back.

"Excellent Potter, not many get it on their first try. Now who would like to go next?" Moody asked as Hermione began waving her hand furiously in the air.

"Miss Granger?" Moody said as she eagerly marched up to the front on the classroom. With one swift movement, she pointed her wand at the cat.

"_Aspecto!"_ Hermione said with confidence as McGonagall once again changed into a human.

"Wow," Ron said in awe, "It looked like you really knew what you were doing."

"That's because I did," Hermione bragged, "I've known how to do that spell since my fourth year."

"You did?"

"Honestly Ron," Hermione said impatiently, "How did you think I found out Rita Skeeter was an Animangi?"

For the rest of the class, the students continued practicing the Aspecto spell. Almost everyone was able to perform it on his or her third or fourth attempt. Everyone, except Neville.

"Aspect – sorry – A – ass- Aspeto – no that's not right" Neville said, positively shaking. "I think I got it, _Asspectio!_"

"On no Neville," Hermione shouted, "That's the incantation to turn someone into –"

"An ass," Ron said, wide eyed

"A donkey," Hermione said as she gave Ron a filthy look. "Look at what he did to her!"

Professor McGonagall had a mule's head that was weighing down the rest of her body. She also had sprouted a tail that was swaying from side to side. Moody had ended class five minutes early, as he tried to reverse the spell.

"That was bloody hilarious!" Ron laughed

"Ron, it's not funny," Hermione said seriously, "That spell is for a permanent use only."

"Mme Pomfrey will sort her out," said Ron, though he didn't sound completely certain.

"Hey Granger get out of my way!" Malfoy commanded as he shoved Hermione into the wall, "Filthy mudblood."

"Shut it, Ferret," Hermione said angrily

"Hey look," Malfoy said as Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all hooted with laughter, "One of the plants from Herbology got loose! It looks like this one is a walking, talking bush!'

Just then Peeves came popping out of one of the portraits, with a devilish smile spread across his face. "What do we have here?" Peeves asked mischievously, "A Gryffindor and Slytherin arguing? Tut tut tut..."

"Lets get out of here," Harry urged them, however Hermione wouldn't budge.

"Go away Peeves," Hermione said firmly

"Don't want me here eh?" Peeves jeered as he started chanting a song.

"_Granger is rude,_

_But what can Peeves do?_

_Perhaps he should try_

_The old switcheroo!_

_Lets change your appearance _

_And personalities too!_

_Peeves will have fun_

_And make it hard to undo_

_So next time you'll think twice_

_For you should have always knew_

_That no matter who you are_

_Peeves is smarter than you!"_

"Stop him! Stop him!" Fred yelled as he and George came running out from the Transfiguration classroom followed by Filch.

"Oh no! Peeves is in trouble now," Peeves snickered as he winked at Harry and vanished.

"Damn, he got away again!" Fred said hotly, "He's causing havoc all over the school."

"We just came back from the Kitchens," George informed them, "Peeves thought it was funny to put acid in the orange juice this morning. A truckload of people had to be sent to the Hospital Wing. It wasn't pretty."

Ron gulped. "Well then I guess it was a good thing we missed breakfast, Harry."

"Well, there seems to be nothing wrong here," George said sounding somewhat concerned.

All of a sudden Pansy let out a shriek. "Draco! What's wrong with your hair?"

Malfoy had grown shoulder length, brown, tangled hair that looked an awful lot like...

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he saw that her brown locks were replaced by light blonde hair that was jelled back.

"What the hell did you do to me, Granger?" Malfoy demanded as he felt his lips, which were now plump, "Give me back my hair!"

"Oh please! I didn't do anything! As if I'm happy to have a jelly head," Hermione replied coldly as Malfoy looked as though he was about to faint.

"What's goin' on over here?" Filch hissed as he leapt back in horror, "Ah! This is beyond my reach, I'm getting the headmaster."

Just then Goyle whispered something to Malfoy, who smirked and looked down his shirt. "I've got a chest," he said sounding disgusted yet at the same time pleased.

"Congratulations Malfoy," Fred said smugly, "the day you've been waiting for has finally come."

"Don't you dare!" Hermione screamed as Malfoy tried to peak down his shirt.

"Don't worry Granger, there's nothing here," Malfoy said as Goyle attempted to see as well.

"Sorry Malfoy," Fred snickered, "but that is – er – abusing someone's – er – property. So," Fred said as he looked at George who nodded and pulled out a roll of _Weasley's Super Stick Tape_. They grabbed Malfoy on each side and taped his shirt to his body.

"How dare you!" Malfoy yipped as he tried to pull off the tape.

"Word of advise," George laughed, "Don't pull on the tape, or it just gets tighter."

"And besides," Fred added, "you can tug at it all you want, but its never going to come off," he said as Crabbe and Goyle joined Malfoy in trying to rip of the tape.

"Ah well," George sighed, "That gives them a new hobby."

Suddenly Filch came running around the corner with Dumbledore. "There they are Headmaster," Filch said as he looked at Hermione and Malfoy, and shook his head, "It's not right what Peeves did to 'em."

"You are quite correct, Argus," Dumbledore said quietly as he turned to Malfoy and gave him a long stare. "Miss Granger, can you tell me what provoked Peeves?"

Harry saw Malfoy's face redden to that point that he looked like he was about to explode. "Sir," Malfoy said taking a deep breath, "I'm not Granger, she is."

"Of course," Dumbledore chuckled, "my mistake."

"Sir," Hermione said politely, "I merely told Peeves to go away. I believe he found it offensive because he began singing a sort of _riddle_."

"Do you remember what he said?" Dumbledore asked

Hermione shook her head. "Not all of it. But one part did say he would try the old 'switcheroo'."

"I see," Dumbledore said as his eyes quickly flickered on Harry, "That is powerful magic. I am afraid that you will have to retain the appearance you have right now, until I am able to coax Peeves to reverse it. Although, as the time goes by you will turn more and more into each other so I must tend to this problem right away."

"But Sir," Malfoy said tensely, "People will make fun of me."

"No doubt you're use to it," Hermione said acidly, "Sorry Sir."

"Now Draco, I doubt anyone will make fun of you," Dumbledore said as a group of seventh years passed by and burst out laughing, "But if you feel that way, you have my permission to stay in the Hospital Wing until the feast."

Malfoy gave a loud sniff and muttered 'stupid Granger' before he left with Crabbe and Goyle who tried to shield him from the public eye.

"Miss Granger, if you feel the need to barricade yourself in the Hospital Wing like Mr. Malfoy, you may do so." Dumbledore said softly

Hermione looked hesitant. "Oh no Sir, I could never miss my classes, "she said as Dumbledore turned around before whispering, "And I could never put myself in the position where I'd be alone in a room with ferret boy."

Harry smirked, "Well c'mon we better get to Herbology."

"Hermione, are you sure you don't want to go to the Hospital Wing?" Ron asked as a bunch of pretty sixth years walked by and giggled, "It – er – could do you some good."

Hermione gave Ron a reproachful look. "I'm sure Ron."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hosnestly," Ron huffed as he marched out of the greenhouse, "That class bloody stunk. Literally."

"I agree with you on that," Harry said, as he removed his gloves, which were covered in a silvery paste, "I definitely hate the smell of moonclaf manure."

"I don't think anyone likes the smell, Harry," Hermione said dryly, "And isn't this wonderful. By the minute I'm becoming more and more like Malfoy," she said as she examined her hands.

"Why couldn't you guys tell me what it was before a grabbed a bloody handful of that dung?" Ron asked, as he smelt his clothes.

"We did, Ronald," Hermione said smiling slightly, "Put you were like 'Wow Harry! Look it's silver!' before even listening to our warnings."

"Whatever," Ron cringed, "I'm going to the shower house. I can't go to the Halloween Feast smelling like this."

"Like you have something to worry about," Hermione said irritably, "I will be attracting all the stares. People probably won't smell anything. However," she said as she stepped away from Ron, "Maybe taking a shower isn't such a bad idea."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At seven o'clock, everyone entered the Great Hall to see that it had been decorated for Halloween. The ceiling, which was usually supposed to appear as the night sky, now had floating Jack-o-lanterns glowering above. Professor Flitwick had also charmed a few bats to fly around in circles over people's heads.

"C'mon Hermione," Ron urged, "nobody will notice if you where that on your head." Harry and Ron had persuaded Hermione to go to the feast wearing a large, pointy hat. It covered the hair rather well, and Hermione was seemed satisfied with it, until Ron commented that she also looked bald.

"What if someone notices my feet look larger?" Hermione asked nervously

"Don't worry," Ron said, "People won't be looking at your feet. They'll be too busy looking at your face."

"Thank you for that, Ronald," Hermione said sourly as she sat down on the bench next to Harry.

"I wonder how Malfoy is coping with it," Harry said as he looked over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting in the middle of Crabbe and Goyle, with an extremely unpleasant expression. He wore a hood over his head to hide the hair, but that didn't stop people from noticing his new appearance.

All of a sudden, food appeared on all four tables. There were bowls filled with mash potatoes, platters holding pyramids of fruit, gourd and squash soup, and to Ron's delight an enormous turkey.

"This bird is massive," Ron declared as he ripped of a wing, "this has got to be the mother of all turkeys."

"That's nice Ron," Hermione said sarcastically

"And check out how crispy the skin is," Ron said as he clapped his hands together.

"You don't say," Harry said, helping himself to some pumpkin juice.

"And it's tender and cooked just right, too," Ron announced as he cut open the meat with his knife and examined it.

"Ron, are you going to actually eat it?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.

"You guys won't believe how delicious this is," Ron said as he ate the leg, "It's so moist and it takes like –"

"Hi Harry," Alex said as she sat down across from them.

"Crap!" Ron blurted out, "Where did she come from?"

Alex glared at him. "Don't mind Ron," Hermione reassured her, "he's just in a bad mood because at Herbology he played around with manure without knowing what it was."

"Well it was your fault," Ron said accusingly

"My fault? How is your own stupidity my fault?" Hermione snapped

"Well you should have told me before hand," Ron retorted, "It's not my fault I didn't know! It's not my fault I'm not a bloody know-it-all like you!"

Hermione dropped her fork and knife, and got up. "That's it. I'm leaving."

"Good," Ron snorted, "more for me."

"Go ahead, be the size of Goyle," she muttered before darting out of the Great Hall.

"I hope she does into a bathroom and gets the smithereens knocked out of her by a troll. It's a pity we actually saved her in the first year."

"You don't mean that, Ron," Harry said sternly

"Yeah I do."

**Well there's chapter 8! I'm on a roll! lol well I hope you like it and please leave me a review! I've also just posted my other story about Fred and George, so please review that one too! Well here's what is going to happen in chapter 9:**

**Ron and Hermione are in a fight and refuse to talk to each (lol that's always fun)**

**All three of them find out something VERY important in the Daily Prophet (not telling!)**

**Harry and Ron have Divination and Ron has to prove he can mind read! Lol fun, fun**

**Everyone finds out that there is going to be a Christmas Ball**

**Hope you're interested! Please review!**

**- kim **


End file.
